In another life
by MyCatIsCalledSimba
Summary: This is an one-shot story about Corazon being alive. How will this affect Law's life? Will their dreams come true? This story is a request from my friend empressakura655 Corazon/Rosinante x OC story


_**Hellooo there! This story is a request from my friend empressakura655. This is an one shot story and it's about a scenario in which Corazon is not going to die. I really hope you like it and feel free to leave comments about you opinion. How are you imagining the thought of Rosinante staying alive?**_

_**Corazon/Rosinante x Oc **_

_**I don't own OP but I do own the OC**_

_**In another life.**_

"-san!"

"Cora-san!"

A small child, badly beaten, with white spots on his skin, was sitting beside a man who was laying on the snow heavily injured. The kid couldn't help but cry because of the agony he was feeling inside. This man had just won the said child's freedom putting his own physical integrity and health aside. Luckily, the man was alive with his heart still beating inside his chest.

The younger boy happened to study medicine, as his late father was the greatest doctor in his hometown, and also to be clever enough to use in practice this knowledge. He was able to check his vital signs and critique the severity of the man's situation. However, the adult was losing too much blood as he had been shot and kept being unconscious even after the boy was screaming his name nearby his ear.

All these memories of the past months, traveling with this man around the different islands on a simple boat and searching for a hospital or a cure that could make this disease vanish, crossed Law's mind. He just knew he had to act fast or else Corazon's life would have been in danger.

He tried to stretch his hands above the said man's body and pushed himself to make his devil fruit work. That was useless though as nothing happened and decided to carry Corazon's body and search for help in the neighboring town, the one they agreed to meet when everything was over.

The boy attempted to drag the adult by holding his coat but he was too heavy for a small and sick child. Then an idea came up to his mind. Maybe a stretcher could make the carrying somehow easier and he run to the direction of the forest to bring some pieces of wood. He tried not to be late as he didn't want to leave the weak man for much time alone in his state and quickly rushed to tie the pieces of wood with a rope, Corazon had brought with him in his bag.

When everything was ready, Law placed the stretcher near Rosinante and caught his coat again in an effort to place him above his construction. After that he covered him with his blanket in order to keep him as much warmer as he could and began walking to the direction of the path which leaded to the town.

_~…~_

After some time of wandering inside the frozen forest, Law being out of breath, stopped to take a break and check on Corazon. He got closer to the young man and tried to find his pulse. However, the sensation of someone touching him, made Rosinante wake up. Maybe it was because Law succeed to keep him alive with his medical knowledge, in addition with a huge amount of luck, or the fact that the man's will to live was bigger than the pain his wounds provoked.

"L-Law?" the weak man whispered.

"Cora-san! You are alive!" Law answered in surprise and rushed to hug the man laying in front of him with teary eyes.

"Don't worry Law! *pant* I-I will be fine! *pant* you shouldn't come back for me! What if Doffy had seen you?" The man said tired.

Law was the only one he would be concerned about even after feeling so much pain. Corazon's love and care made Law's heart ache. He was such a naïve and clumsy person himself but he was able to love as no one else ever loved Law after his parents' and sister's death.

"O-of course I would come back Baka! We were supposed to travel together!" the boy scolded him.

Rosinante, raise his hand to touch Law's face and gave him a weak smile.

"You are such a good boy Law!"

"Stop talking like that Baka! Look at yourself! You are in a such bad state and all because of me!"

"D-don't think like that Law! *pant*. From the moment, Doffy learned about my secret, he would have came for me no matter what… *pant*".

Corazon took a pause on his talk as he felt exhausted. He tried to close his eyes and calm himself but a hot sensation started from his lungs and raise up to his trachea. He tried to cough so as not to get chocked and blood came out from his mouth. Then, he lost again his consciousness leaving a terrified Law behind.

"Coraaaaa-saaaan!", the boy screamed out of his lungs in fear of losing him.

_~…~_

Not so far from the place where Rosinante and Law were, a thin figure with long wavy black hair and slim silhouette was walking though the snowy forest, holding a basket full of different kinds of herbs.

"Oh my! I found so many of them today! People started getting sick already and I need to make those medicines as soon as possible!" the woman commented with a smile on her face.

Suddenly, a loud scream was heard and she dropped the basket on the ground as it scared the living daylights out of her.

"Oh my! Someone needs help!" she said collecting the herds and putting them back quickly inside the basket.

Then, when she stood up again, she started running to the direction of the voice's source. The woman found trouble passing through some bushes with thorns and she scratched her hand in an effort to rush and arrive at the place where a child was crying. She didn't have time to take care of the wound so she didn't give any attention to it and continued walking with fast steps.

Finally when she reached the spot, she hugged the exhausted child in front of her, trying to calm him down. She touched his forehead and he was burning in fever.

"Poor child! Come here to me!"

However, when Law understood the foreign sensation of someone embracing him in a hug, he flinched in reaction and tried to escape but the woman continued holding him between her arms.

"Shhh, calm down. I'm here now." she said in an effort to comfort him.

The woman's soft voice succeed to sooth Law's nerves and he stopped struggling. He then lifted his head to face her and with eyes full of sadness and pain looked right into the woman's emerald orbs.

"Please help Cora-san!"

The black haired female glanced at the direction of the said man's body and nobbed at Law.

"I happen to be a nurse so I will do everything in my power to take care of your friend!"

With this phrase Law left all of the weariness envelop him and fell into deep sleep inside her hug.

"_Everything will be fine… I promise!"_

_~…~_

Rosinante didn't know how many hours had passed since he was awake again. He started walking up slowly and regaining his senses. Firstly, a marvelous smell of beef soup with fresh vegetables hit his nose and then a warmth and dry sensation enveloped him, reaching his very last bone. He felt starvation like a punch on his stomach and he tried to open his eyes. Then, he decided to make a move so as to stand up but his body seemed to have other plans for the day as the pain was too much to handle and he laid back again groaning.

"Ohh! I see you are awake! How do you feel?" a soft voice said and Corazon saw with still blurry vision from pain a figure approaching him.

"I feel like it is a miracle I'm alive."

"Hahah, well it could have been worse!" the woman answered and placed a hand on the man's forehead so as to check for fever something that could reveal an infection.

Suddenly, a thought crossed the man's mind and flinched from the bed he was laying all this time, something that made him fell and find his clumsy self on the ground.

The woman shocked tried to catch him and help him stand up again but Corazon took her hand and looked at her right through her eyes.

"Tell me how Law is! There was a boy with me right? He was sitting beside me!" he asked frightened in thought of Law getting hurt or lost.

"Don't worry, he is resting on the room next to yours. It would be better if we leave him sleep for now as he had a difficult time earlier with his condition."

"He got worse?!"

The black haired woman placed a hand on his shoulder in an effort to put him at ease.

"No, in fact he cured himself!"

Corazon felt happiness filling his heart and he found difficult to hold back those tears on his eyes. Both of them had been through so many hard and painful situations to succeed this and finally it was over. Law was healthy and free to live his life without the fear of dying.

"I-I'm sorry for this. I'm just happy for this little poor thing. He really had a hard time with this disease and now everything is fine." the man explained while sobbing like a child in younger age than Law.

The said woman found this reaction pretty cute. It was not like a common thing to see such a badly injured, tall and muscular man cry like a baby for such a sweet reason. That's why she couldn't help but hug him as she felt like she should join in his happiness.

The man hugged her back and they stayed like that for a couple of minutes until Corazon felt calmer. He lifted his head in order to face her and look at her rather beautiful eyes. She was a stunning woman with long, wavy black hair falling on her shoulders and big emerald-colored eyes. Not until now had he understood how close they were and couldn't help but blush. He was still holding her hand and realization hit him, making him move back so as to give her space and show respect as his feelings overwhelmed him earlier and didn't behave like a gentleman.

"I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to touch you!" he tried to explain his actions, still blushing from embarrassment.

"Ohh, don't worry about that! I was the one who hugged you after all!" the woman answered having a huge smile on her lips.

"I believe I should thank you for everything! If it weren't you, things could have been bad now…"

"Don't mind that at all! You see it is my job after all! I'm a nurse."

"I guess we were lucky then."

"Hahah! Well wait until you meet me better to say that!"

Rosinante felt more comfortable toward this woman so he came and sat closer to her.

"I don't think my opinion will be different." he said looking at her eyes to make her believe this.

The woman's cheeks took a rosy color and she giggled, covering her mouth with her hand.

"My name is Dulcinea, nice to meet you!" the girl introduced herself and gave her hand for handshake.

"Mine is Rosinante. Glad to meet you too!" he responded giving his hand too.

Then a growling sound was heard from his stomach, reminding him the reason he woke up in the first place. Corazon got an even darker shade of red on his face from timidity.

"Someone is probably hungry!"

"I-I'm really sorry for that! I couldn't control myself!"

"Hahah! You are so cute! Don't forget I'm a nurse! I've heard worse sounds before! After all it's completely normal in your state to need more energy so as your body gets healed quicker. The stew must be ready by now so please let me serve you some!"

"It wouldn't say no! Thank you very much!"

All this time they were sitting on the floor so they tried to get up. The young man was still in pain so he found it difficult to stand on his feet without help and the female nurse reached a helping hand to provide him some support.

For a moment their glances locked and they found themselves staring at each other for a while. Reddish-brown orbs met emerald ones and that was the time when they both knew they were made to be together.

There was a strange feeling of comfort in the air like they were some kind of friends or lovers for years.

Corazon lifted his hand to touch Dulcinea's cheek. His big hand covered almost all of her half face as she was a woman of medium height and pretty thin.

She insensibly moved her body and face closer to his as she was feeling eager for more of his touch.

Then, when their faces were only inches apart, Rosinante decided to close that gap and kissed her cherry red lips. They continued kissing passionately for some minutes and only after they were gasping for air they moved aside.

Dulcinea's eyes were shining in excitement and so did Corazon's too.

The woman was feeling like her life had meaning again after the death of her only relative, her beloved father. It was like a blast of happiness and lust for life had entered the room and filled her heart. A life with the man standing in front of her.

On the other hand the man was feeling like he had finally found his place. A place where he could make all of his dreams come true. Where Law could have a normal family and second chance to life.

That was the beginning of a good life ahead of them.

~…~

_About 10 years later…_

"Hey Law! Where are you going again?" a small girl and a boy of the same age, shout simultaneously to the young adult boy in front of them.

"Lami, Sancho, go back inside! You will catch a cold! I'm going to check a patient on the clinic I work." he answered on his younger twin siblings.

"Law wait! I made this soup for you to warm your soul!" Dulcinea said running towards the direction of the young man so as to give him the lunch box.

"Thank you, but I must hurry up now!"

"You promise to take breaks? Don't work so hard! It is bad for your health!"

"Alright, alright. Now I really must…" Law started to say but the last member of the family who was chopping woods all this time, came after him and gave him a big, strong hug.

"Law! Have a good day!" Rosinante said with this ridiculously huge smile on his face.

"Oi! Cora-san leave me alone! That's too close!"

"Name me like that one more time please! I will never get bored of that!"

"I will be late! Shachi, Penguin and Bepo are going to wait for me!" Law responded and broke the hug rushing to reach at the clinic on time.

He lifted his hand to wave them and looked behind him one last time to see his family wave him back too, before he disappears inside the forest.

A bitter thought passed his mind about how his life would have been if Corazon had died back then and he quickly tried to stop thinking about it as he didn't even want to imagine it.

Law placed a smile on his lips. He was feeling truly happiness and gratitude for his peaceful and normal life.


End file.
